pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bcs22
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- Ciencia Al Poder (Talk) 07:37, September 22, 2010 Welcome!! Hi! I'm Evanf! I'm the Chief Editor of this wiki. If you need help, advice, or how to use templates. Thanks for coming and please stay and edit! ^_^ Evanf Your pics Do not upload fanart. Crimsonnavy. 19:28, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Info Please stop taking out the info in the Silver (game) article. Crimsonnavy. 20:39, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :The reason that is in the article is because if he doesn't care for his pokemon, they will not love him back. Crimsonnavy. 20:44, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Your articles Please put a little more info in the articles you create. Crimsonnavy. 01:19, September 26, 2010 (UTC) dude thats all the info out bout those pokemon i just wanted to make them so we had all the pokemon and so people like you could edit them for people like me. :There are standards, plus many sites have info on the new Pokemon, such as Serebii. Re: Question http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Template%3APok%C3%A9Box , just copy and paste it to page you are working on. Crimsonnavy. 02:24, September 26, 2010 (UTC) cool thanks Warnings Don't remove warnings made by administrators from your talk page. It looks like you are trying to hide that you made a mistake. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:49, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :na i just dont realy care for the guy it seems as if he was picking on me. ::He wasn't picking on you. We have to have SOME standards around here. We admins have to clean up others' messes. It gets annoying when you to clean up the same user's mess OVER AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER. However, the fan art thing is extremely important. Uploading fanart will get you a block. Have a nice day. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:59, September 27, 2010 (UTC) i understand about the fanart i just totaly misread the pics my friend sent me and i wont do it agian but i made a clean edit on one of his articles and he kept chaning it back and i realy didnt enjoy the comment on how i did'nt put enough content on my article when that was all the info i had. and then he basicaly told me to just go veiw another website so that is why i want him off my talk page for rude comment where dose this website get there admin a barn (no please or thank yous) :It wasn't a rude comment. If you don't know about the subject, then don't make the article. Its that simple. Also, maybe there was a reason it was changed back? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 01:20, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ok but come i could understand if some one posted alot of fanart but it was my first offence he could have atleast wrote "hey i'm sorry to inform you that posting fanart images is not allowed on this site if you do it agian you will get suspended" but no i get "dont post fanart" that is not acceptable it should be waring not a attack it was one time. oh and how do you erase your profile i just get all my info from serebii.net :Do you mean you want your userpage deleted? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 03:53, September 27, 2010 (UTC) yes sir i'm not needed on this site.